


To Make Up Kindness

by IvyCpher



Category: Heathers (1988), Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: Bi Jason "J.D." Dean, Bisexual Jason "J. D." Dean, F/M, Jason "J. D." Dean Gets Help
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 16:48:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18974125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IvyCpher/pseuds/IvyCpher
Summary: I wrote this for me, it has a lot of my personal JD headcanons. I just wanted to write something were Jason is getting better because Veronica makes him better.





	To Make Up Kindness

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for me, it has a lot of my personal JD headcanons. I just wanted to write something were Jason is getting better because Veronica makes him better.

JD sighed as he laid back on his bed, his eyes finding new shapes and stories in his cracked ceiling. Six months in this house, the longest he had ever remembered living in the same place was four years. He wondered how long his father would keep them in Sherwood.. He hoped at least a year.

Usually, Jason had nothing much to keep him tied down to a place whenever they moved. But Sherwood was an unusual case. In just the short time he had been living there, he had met the girl of his dreams, Veronica Sawyer. He wondered what might have happened to him if he hadn't met her- how much deeper into the cavern of darkness he would've fell had she not came and gave him her hand.

It was the thought of Veronica that stuck in his mind and reminded him to take his medication each day. It was from her recommendation that he blow off the school psychologists that were just itching to take kids like him and see a real one each week. It was her who taught him to rebel with a cause than to rebel against the cause.

Veronica had done so much for him, that made him beyond happy, but it also made him burn up with guilt. Because what could he possibly do to pay her back for all the goodness that she gave him?

On his desk, his hamster started to run around in his wheel rather loudly. Jason blinked at his ceiling and looked at his little pet, "Turing, I'm trying to concentrate here." He sighed, standing from his bed. He walked over to his desk and carefully pulled out the hamster. It scuttled about in his hand and gently nibbled at the tip of his fingers. He stroked his back gently and bit his lip.

Jason had never known much about women, all he knew about them is what they didn't like. He learned that from his mother when she and his father used to have screaming fits late at night when he was small. No, women were a tough issue. Men were much easier to deal with, but of course a guy in Ohio couldn't go around saying he'd bang the class president without expecting anything less than a lynching.

With a shake of his head, Jason wandered back over to his bed and sat down. He set his hamster, Alan Turing besides him on the covers and watched as he tried to burrow beneath their folds. "You ever wonder why people are afraid of a 'change' that's been here all along?" He asked his hamster, but since he was a hamster he couldn't answer. He just looked at Turing for a moment before laying back down. "There is no such thing as change, everything's always been the same. There is just moment and the resurface of the undiluted past."

Turing crawled onto Jason's sleeve and scampered down his arm to sit on his shoulder, but JD paid him no mind. He sat up again and reached for the blue receiver on his dresser and dialed in Veronica's number.

After a few rings, she picked up. He could hear the faint whispers of the TV in the background and the stifled giggles of her friends. "Sawyer household."

"Hey, babe," Jason smiled into the phone. With one hand he held the mouthpiece to his cheek, with the other he gently patted Turing.

"JD! Oh, hey, what are you doing?"

"Thinking of a date to take my girl on, but I'm fresh out of ideas. What about you?"

"Well, my friends are over and we're watching the Labyrinth. That one film with David Bowie?" There was a muffled noise that sounded like someone being smothered with a pillow. "And a date, hm? Well.." Veronica paused for such a long time that Jason was sure she had went back to watching the movie. "That new horror flick, Chucky came out this week. Those things are always fun."

"Ah yes, horrors are my speciality." JD laughed softly, his cheeks darkening. "What do you say then?"

"I say, call me back tomorrow afternoon because I've got a date with Bowie. Bye, JD." And then Veronica hung up.

Jason held the phone to his ear for a moment, listening to the dead line beep. Then he put it down and gently took his hamster from his shoulder, "We're doing good, Turing. Now if we just weren't failing chem."

**Author's Note:**

> I just wanted to write something about JD, I think he could've been really good if he got some help and I wanted to show that. I thought about actually writing a date for them, but it's not about them, it's about JD.
> 
> Some of my JD headcanons include:  
> *He's bi  
> *His hamster's name is Alan Turing  
> *He's a vegetarian


End file.
